


Harangue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [400]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Penny and her other cat warriors have attracted too much attention. Now what's going to happen to them? And how does Fornell fit into this mess?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/05/2000 for the word [harangue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/05/harangue).
> 
> harangue  
> A speech addressed to a large public assembly.  
> A noisy or pompous speech; a rant.  
> To deliver a harangue to; to address by a harangue.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), and [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Harangue

While Penny and her second in command figured out their next move, the other cat warriors had been conversing amongst themselves. It was impossible for a group of this size to remain quiet and they were soon surrounded once again by curious humans taking pictures of the weird humans in togas.

There were soon multiple videos posted to youtube of the strange humans in togas in the middle of central park. A few curious humans tried to ask questions of the togaed warriors, but were brusquely brushed off and their questions unanswered. If McGee had been at NCIS headquarters, one of his normal searches would have probably noticed the viral videos, but alas he was still otherwise occupied with the Peruvian warriors.

Abby, too, often discovered interesting viral videos like that, but she was distracted by the little black kitten hiding in her lab. As such, Penny and her warrior friends were discovered by a much less friendly agency, the FBI. 

Tobias Fornell wondered when it became his job to deal with crazy new yorkers. Granted there were like sixteen of them which was an unusually high number. Still Fornell would have expected this to fall under the NYPD, not be given to the FBI. 

He had half a mind to harangue the whole of NYPD over this one. That was until he met the sixteen people in togas that the NYPD couldn’t figure out what to do with. They had no identification and more or less refused to answer any questions. 

When pressed, the leader of the group, who only introduced herself as Penny, requested that King Anthony be found and that they would explain everything to him. Fornell didn’t know what to do with them either. When he asked who King Anthony was, Penny finally revealed that King Anthony was Anthony DiNozzo. 

He couldn’t help wondering how they fit into Anthony DiNozzo’s disappearance. DiNozzo’s disappearance was still one of the active cases that Fornell’s team was working on. Regardless, he knew Gibbs wasn’t going to like this latest development.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
